redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cheetahstar123
Hi Cheetahstar123, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:25, January 17, 2011 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 11:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cheetahstar123! Yes, I'm a person who upload all those pictures from Russian editions of Redwall books --Astar Goldenwing 18:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, in different countries different artists work on illustrations, so yes, they are different. --Astar Goldenwing 12:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi! I'm new. -- 15:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Message Have you used a public computer at all to access your account? That would explain it. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) alrighty then! ^^ -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 15:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cheetahstar thanks for the comment on me blog finally someone recognizes my genius you don't know how much work I had to put into that tribute it was hard work from choosing the right character for the right part and not to mention I had to think of the right words to put in I hope to get more comments soon.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:21, February 12, 2011, (UTC) P.S Thanks again for commenting on my tribute :) I don't get much comments on my tribute or my fan fic I don't know what I am doing wrong. I'm a nice guy I know how to make great fan fics and tributes plus I am a real people person.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:58, February 15, 2011, (UTC) You got a point there my friend it just takes time is all anyway how was your weekend and St. Valentine's Day..Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 05:33, February 15, 2011, (UTC) Well atleast you had a great time wiht your family, right? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:09, February 16, 2011, (UTC) Hey I see yore kinda new and I wanted to say that I'll be yore matey here! I haven't gotten t know ye so here's a link to the place we Redwall Wiki and Redwall Wars Wikians hang out http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/. If yore on and want to connect with other Redwall Wiki users yore welcome ter stop by anytime! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE!!! I updated Jewel of Malkariss. Please read. --SalemtheCruel 00:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Second Update!!! I updated again!!!! --SalemtheCruel 01:31, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The Sons of Solomon Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. Just wondering: Have you checked out Jewel of Malkariss lately? I updated. --SalemtheCruel 14:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Vitani update! I updated Vitani: The Essence of Blood. --SalemtheCruel 00:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel